ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendee Lee
' ' Wendee Lee is an American voice actress. While she has done voice work for many video games as well as several episodes in the Power Rangers franchise, she is particularly prolific in the dubbing of anime. As of April 2009, with 223 credits to her name, she has more credits in this medium than any other English voice-over actor. According to her interview on the Magic Knight Rayearth DVDs, she started doing voices at school, and got in trouble for it. Lee is also experienced in ADR directing. Currently, both she and Kirk Thornton are directing the ADR process for Bleach. Her noted roles include Faye Valentine on Cowboy Bebop, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi on Digimon Adventure, Haruhi Suzumiya on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata Izumi on Lucky ☆ Star. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya, Menoly Mallia, Aaroniero Arruruerie (bottom skull), Mai Suzuki, Neider (fan), Kariya (child), Additional Voices *''Digimon Adventure (1999-2000)– Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers (2001-2002)– Mako, MarineAngemon *''Digimon Frontier (2002-2003)''- Bearmon, Swanmon *''Dragon Ball''- Bulma (Lena) (Harmony Gold dub) *''Duel Masters''- Mai Kirifuda *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003-2006)– Sola *''Kekkaishi- Ayano *''Lucky ☆ Star''- Konata Izumi, Haruhi Suzumiya (Ep. 20) *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime''– Ciel, Shiki Tohno (as a child), TVS Newscaster, Additional voices *''MÄR''– Dorothy *''Mega Man Star Force''- Sonia Strumm *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (OVA)– Christina MacKenzie *''Naruto– Moegi, Neji Hyuga (as a child), Princess Fortune (Episode 192), Tsubaki *''Naruto Shippuden''- Moegi, Yugito Nii (Two Tails Jinchūriki), Sari *''Persona 4: The Animation (2011-2012)''- Sayoko Uehara *''Prince of Tennis''– Kachiro Kato, Saori Shiba *''Rurouni Kenshin''– Myōjin Yahiko, Komagata Yumi *''Shinzo''– Queen Rusephine *''Street Fighter II V''- Linko *''Superior Defender Gundam Force''- Genkimaru *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya''- Haruhi Suzumiya *''Vampire Knight series''- Shizuka Hio, Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe''– Sprocket Non-Anime *''Arthur's Missing Pal (2006)''- Prunella *''Duck Dodgers''- Marsoon, Woman *''Hello Kitty: Stump Village''- Narrator *''Megas XLR (2004-2006)''- Kiva *''Monster High''- Nefera de Nile (Cleo de Nile's older sister) *''WordWorld''- Caterpillar Movies *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006-2008)''- Benin *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 (2000)– Kero (small form), Sonomi Daidouji *''Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2002)- Bearmon *''Digimon: The Movie (2000)''- Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Kokomon *''Kiki's Delivery Service (Streamline Dub)''- Senior Witch *''Resident Evil: Damnation''- Svetlana Belikova *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010)''- Haruhi Suzumiya Live-Action *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997)''- Fembots (voice) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995)''- Scorpina (voice), Stag Beetle (voice), Witchblade (voice) *''Power Rangers: In Space (1998)''- Alpha 6 (voice) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999)''- Alpha 6 (voice) *''Power Rangers: Time Force (2001)''- Redeye (voice) *''Power Rangers: Zeo (1996)''- Impursonator (voice) Video Games *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)''- Additional voices *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2012)''- Additional voices *''Bleach: Dark Souls (2007-2009)''- Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya *''Bleach: Shattered Blade (2006-2008)''- Yoruichi Shihōin *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011)''- Yoruichi Shihōin *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2008-2010)''- Yoruichi Shihōin, Female Soul Reaper *''Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2006-2008)''- Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa *''Dead or Alive Dimensions (2012)''- Ayane *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Lisa Hamilton (La Mariposa) *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Lisa Hamilton (La Mariposa) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Lisa Hamilton (La Mariposa) *''Death by Degrees (2005)''- Additional Voices *''Digimon Rumble Arena (2001-2002)''- Young T.K *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006-2010)''- Rozalin, Taro *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009-2011)''- Additional Voices *''Drakengard (2003-2004)''- Fairy *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Female Voice 2 *''Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2007-2009)''- Valentine *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes (1999-2000)''- Anita Julianne *''Katamari Forever (2009)''- Mizue Hoshino *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4''- Tsubaki *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Fuuka Yamagishi *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Sayoko Uehara, Chihiro Fushimi *''Resident Evil Outbreak (2003-2004)''- Alyssa Ashcroft *''Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 (2004-2005)''- Alyssa Ashcroft, Officer Rita *''Rumble Roses XX (2006)''- Anesthesia/Dr. Anesthesia *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2004-2006)''- Sera *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005-2007)''- Sera *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Sayoko Uehara, Chihiro Fushimi *''Soulcalibur II (2002-2003)''- Xianghua *''Soulcalibur III (2005)''- Xianghua *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)''- Xianghua *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)''- Xianghua Category:Voice Actors Category:Soul Series Category:BlazBlue Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Mega Man Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Melty Blood Category:Street Fighter Category:Resident Evil Category:Dead or Alive Category:Tekken Category:Persona 4 Category:Guilty Gear Category:Dragon Age Category:M.U.G.E.N